Unlikely Pair
by SophieAnnWard
Summary: Severus Snape and Harry Potter make a very unlikely pair...but they could both be what the other is looking for; Snape mentors Harry/adopts him (maybe), set during 5th year.


_Not sure if I should continue this story...feed back appreciated (: did I portray Snape well? I hope so...so yeah, feedback meee_

* * *

_**Unlikely Pair**_

**Chapter One **

There was nothing particularly special about No.4 Private Drive. At least, that's what Severus Snape thought. He eyed the house in distaste, glaring at everything from the creamy brown bricks to the freshly mowed grass. He silently cursed Dumbledore for manipulating him into doing this.

"_**Severus, I am asking you as a last resort...please." **_

Severus couldn't say no to that. He knew as soon as he set foot in Dumbledore's office he would do whatever the old man asked him to. The Potions Master had been looking forward to spending 6 weeks away from the dunderheads he usually had to teach, but instead Dumbledore had him playing nanny by going to collect The Boy Who Lived.

He arrived at the front door in a flurry of dark robes and malevolence, a scowl seemingly permanently fixated to his face. He raised his hand and rang the bell.

Whatever Severus Snape had been expecting it certainly wasn't having a dishevelled Harry Potter answer the door.

"Potter." Severus sneered, taking in the boy's appearance; he seemed slightly thinner than when he had last seen him, his clothes seemed to be at least three sizes too big for him, his face and clothes were stained with mud and his hair seemed to be more ruffled than usual.

"Professor Snape? What are you doing here?" Harry asked, eyeing his Potions Professor warily. Anything to do with Severus Snape could not mean good news, and if the man had come all the way to Little Whinging…then it had to be especially bad.

"Where are your guardians Potter?" Severus asked, a hint of irritation in his voice. He had no desire to drag this visit out longer than necessary, but obviously Potter had other ideas.

"What's happened? Has someone been hurt? Why are you—?"

"Potter!" Severus snapped interrupting Harry, "When I want to hear you spew nonsense at me I shall give you a Babbling Beverage, since that is not the case, kindly keep your inane questions to yourself." Harry quietened and glared up at man. What was he doing here anyway?

"For the last time Potter, where are your guardians?" Severus asked, fighting the urge to pinch his nose. Honestly, he asked the boy a simple question and he had somehow managed to completely ignore it and divert the topic to something else completely irrelevant.

"In the living room. Sir, why—"

"Are you going to invite me in, or am I going to spend the remainder of the day standing out in the rain?" Severus asked silkily. Harry looked up and noticed that indeed it had started to rain—drizzle really—though if the dark clouds indicated anything it was soon going to start pouring down.

"Yeah, erm…come in?" It came out as more of a question, and Harry scowled as Severus rolled his eyes and swept past him.

Severus prided himself on being a man who had no need for fanciful decorations, and instead preferred practicality. Obviously, whoever had decorated No.4 Private Drive had a different idea in mind.

Severus had to take a moment to let his eyes adjust to the brightness inside the house; the lights reflected off of the gaudy (and in Severus' opinion) tasteless wallpaper—(_fuchsia and yellow striped wallpaper? _He thought with a grimace)—there were far too many tables randomly placed against the walls with vases filled with droopy looking flowers. There was a stale smell in the air, one that Severus couldn't quite place though it made his nose wrinkle. Pictures lined the walls, though the one thing that Severus noticed immediately was that Potter wasn't in any.

"Boy, what's taking so long? Ruddy nuisance…" Severus raised one eyebrow as a great lump of a man waddled out of nowhere. He stopped when he noticed Severus standing in the hallway, his face went pale.

Severus smirked internally, he supposed he did make a rather intimidating sight; dressed completely from head to toe in black, a scowl on his face, droplets of water falling onto the floor.

"Who the bloody hell are you? Why are you in my house? Out!" Vernon shouted, finally regaining some of his confidence. Severus sneered, who did this muggle think he was?

"I assume you are Mr Potter's Uncle?" he inquired with forced politeness.

Vernon spluttered something unintelligible at the man before rounding on Harry, a flushed red colour working its way up his neck.

"Boy! What have I told you about inviting—inviting your lot around here?! I won't have it! I won't have it I say!" Vernon shouted, specks of spit flying out of his mouth.

"What's going on?" Severus looked up and noticed a smaller version of Vernon waddle in with his mother, Petunia Dursley.

The Potions Master could feel a migraine developing.

"Vernon, what's going on—YOU!" Petunia's nostrils flared angrily as she recognized who their unwanted guest was. She fumbled around in her bag and handed Dudley a crisp ten pound note. "Go and get yourself a treat Dudders." She ordered, her icy glare still trained on Severus. Dudley pushed past Harry and was out the door in an instant.

"Mr and Mrs Dursley, I'm here by the request of the Headmaster of Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore—"

"Get out! I'll call the police!" Vernon threatened, pulling his shotgun out from under the stairs. He aimed it at Severus, his hands shaking. Petunia huddled behind her husband, clutching at the back of his jumper.

With a lazy flick of his wand, Severus transfigured the gun into an umbrella. Vernon spluttered, his moustache quivering in indignation. "Now you see here sir—"

"Silencio." Snape snarled, his patience waning. Vernon opened his mouth but no sound came out. Petunia squeaked and they both huddled closer into the corner. "As I was saying, before I was rudely interrupted…" Severus glared darkly at Vernon, "…I am here by the request of Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry. I am going to be taking your nephew away for the remainder of the holidays—"

"What? Why?" Harry blurted out, unable to simply stand there and watch everything unfold. Snape threw him a scathing glance and breathed out slowly through his nose. His headache was getting a lot worse and he was feeling agitated. He need a Calming Draught, and soon.

"Just take the boy and leave!" Petunia said fearfully, not even sparing Harry a glance.

"Potter, go and pack everything you need. I'm leaving in five minutes—with or without you. If you decide to try my patience by dawdling, I shall have no choice but to inform the Headmaster that his Precious Potter finds himself above following the simplest of instructions." Severus snapped, his irritation palpable on his face.

Harry scowled as he hurried up the stairs to his room. He grabbed his school trunk and haphazardly threw in his clothes.

_Why does Snape have to be such a git for? _He thought, quietly seething as he clattered down the stairs with his trunk. He sidled past his Uncle who was still unable to speak, and reached under the now unlocked cupboard for his school books and wand. He shoved them into his trunk and shut the lid.

Severus appeared with a dramatic flair of his robes, stalking past Harry so fast they nearly hit him in the face.

"Ready Potter?" He sneered, waving his wand lazily at Vernon. The large man started to curse quietly, his face still a flushed red colour. Harry dragged his trunk and hefted it up, trotting to keep up with Snape's quick strides.

"Sir…where are we going?" he managed to pant out, ignoring the stitch in his side. Severus chose to ignore him, instead leading them both down a dark alleyway. The unlikely pair soon disappeared from any curious eyes that may have been watching them.

"Hold tight Potter." Severus sneered, holding out his arm. Harry eyed it distrustfully. "_Now_, Potter." Snape growled, growing irritated once again. There was a strange sensation of being tugged just behind his naval, before the world disappeared to Harry.


End file.
